Dahlia
by JADExTWISTED
Summary: This is the story of young Dahlia growing up as the adopted daughter of Professor Dumbledore. She is abandoned a few weeks after birth and whisked away into the world of Hogwarts, when she becomes of age she to joins the school of witchcraft and wizardry and along the way meets her new friends in slytherin house.


Chapter 1 Dahlia's arrival

Our story begins with a stormy night, as the evening crept over the horizon a hooded couple holding an infant passed in the shadows of the scenery ,The sky was covered in green clouds as the sun set with hues of blue and purple, it was beautiful yet different. Something muggle's do not like is the unusual sky setting in such a way they knew magic must be afoot. The couple climbed the steps to the docking station as though it was a tedious task that they did not want to do. They stood in between platform's 9 and 10 until they saw a pair of older wizarding children. In disgust they looked down at them, knowing what they were was never appealing to the couple, the woman coming from a long line of these odd creatures was astonishing. The hate she harbored for wizards and witches grew with each look at them, and each look of her infant. She took the boys arm abruptly and whispered to him, "take this baby to Hogwarts with you and give it to a man named Dumbledore, and don't ask questions, just give him the note attached to the blanket." and as soon as the couple handed the child over to the young boy they vanished. The boy in a daze looked up with a gaping mouth to protest, but the strange couple was gone never to be seen again. With this knowledge freshly circulating through his head the boy looked down and saw the note the woman had mentioned. Sealed with a muggles unprofessional and tacky envelope, the only thing on the front of the note was a name, "Dahlia" read the boy aloud, and in amazement pulled back the blanket covering the child, silvery blonde hair fell out ever so delicately over the blanket, her alabaster skin shining in the fluorescent lights of the train station. The baby was fast asleep until it realized light had trespassed on her eye lids, as she opened her immaculate sky blue eyes with hints of white and silver bursting through her irises, the boy stood in awe. She was special all right and whoever was dumb enough to give this child up must be a set of muggles.

On the train the baby entered a comatose state barely moving or making a sound, the young boys didn't even notice she was there until one set of arms got tired and they switched jobs of holding her, the youngest boy spoke out, " I wonder why anyone would give up their baby, and muggles think were weird." The eldest waited a moment until speaking his words thinking the same thing, until it hit him. So hard and cold that he felt as though he had been trapped in the icy grip of winter. "... she's a witch, they were ashamed of their baby growing up in there house as a witch." he said as coldly as he felt. The younger brother took a moment to contemplate what his brother had said and it hit him to. " but how can you hate wizards and witches so much that you would give up your baby?" he couldn't quite grasp how any person could be so cruel, he still had much to learn about the world himself, but what was in store for young dahlia? After a moment of silence the elder brother spoke again. "All I know is that it's our job to make sure she has a normal life, well as normal as it gets for our kind, and the only person I know can do this right is Dumbledore." the younger brother shook his head in agreement. "Hmm then it's settled when we get there, which will be very soon, we go straight to Dumbledore's office and make sure she gets to him personally. Now put on your robes were maybe half an hour away!" the younger brother giggled at this and said "yes mum!" in a joking manner. The older brother rolled his eyes and looked down at Dahlia, still fast asleep in his arms. He whispered to her "you will be great I know it."

The train staggered to a stop, and you could hear the oooohs and awes of all the first years as they set their eyes on what was there first glance of Hogwarts. Standing under the enormous monument that was Hogwarts was both amazing and humbling to most. The brothers stepped off the train together the younger brother holding dahlia and the older brother doting on him not to drop her or nagging him to hold her head up firmer. "I got her Anthony! Sheesh..." yelped the younger brother. "Well... let's just get inside I'm sure she will wake up with all this commotion and the less attention we draw to her the better." As they stepped in those all too familiar cold and slightly damp boats they took off. the trip wasn't too long to the school but you could still here all the clamber of the students as they watched The castle pass by and somehow grow larger when they drew nearer to the shore. As the boats came to a halt, and the sound of the sand gliding across the bottom the boys knew it wouldn't be long until they had Dahlia in safe hands. They walked with the rest of their classes Anthony with the 6th years and timothy with the 4th's but when they entered the great hall they broke off from the crowd in search of Dumbledore's office. Through all the twisty stairs and elongated hallways, They found themselves in front of an oddly framed door that read "Headmaster's office" Anthony reached out to turn the door handle and the doorknob screeched under his hand muffled and vibrating against his skin, he released the handle and the shriek became louder, grabbing it again he turned it with force and slid into the doorway with timothy close behind with Dahlia in hand. Not letting go of the handle until he was sure they were both inside. Then he let go and slammed the door shut. Silence crept into the room, and then peace. The boys wandered the room in amazement so many baubles and ancient trinkets, they couldn't take them all in at once. All of a sudden they heard a voice low but warm and kind "trespassing are we? You know that is terribly frowned upon gentlemen." The boys looked franticly in the direction of the voice it was a tall man thin with long blonde grey hair and a beard to match. He wore half crescent glasses and a smile formed on his face. Anthony spoke out "Ummm sorry sir this girl... I mean this baby, i..." before he could finish his nervous sentence Dumbledore chuckled and his cheeks turned pink. " this must be what McGonagall was fussing about, but she was so busy with the first years line up that I just came back to my office to see for myself." timothy explained what had happened to them before they set off for school this year, and gave Dahlia to him. "The muggle woman told me to give her to you and that this note was for you." he dismissed the boys to the feast and said he would shortly follow them. Pacing the room with Dahlia in his arms he felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Opening the note brought him even more joy knowing that this baby girl, Dahlia, was to be his adopted daughter.

To Dumbledore,

My mother, being one of your former students recommended you being the best headmaster at Hogwarts. I personally don't see how you can be so high and mighty if you are a wizard but all the same I knew when this creature was born to me, either herself or you would raise it. She became ill when I was pregnant and died, So that leaves you. I have no desire to ever see this abomination again I gave her an odd name so she would fit in with your kind. Needless to say we are done here I need give no further explanation of my actions taken this evening and I can go back to my life and try for a normal child. - anonymous"

And from reading this note he promised himself he would never tell her the truth she was to precious to him to let her hurt like this. He threw the note into the fire place burning her short dark past away, and creating a lie in his head about the mother she will never know. He was now her father and nothing would change that.

Chapter 2 Dahlia Grows

As dahlia grew into a wonderful and respectable young woman, the boys who brought her to Dumbledore visited her often. Bringing trinkets on her birthday that would make her light up with pure joy. Showing her the new magic they had learned in class and bringing her books for her own magical studies. She was a natural at the mental side of magic but had trouble with the physical side all through her child hood. As a toddler she would recite magic spells from memory but nothing would happen unless she was mad or upset. When she turned 5 the boys scrounge up enough money to get her a cat, He was a black cat with one blue eye and one yellow, she named him jinx, and together they wreaked havoc all over Dumbledore's office and her room. At the age of 7 she continued her interest in the magical arts, striving to control her physical side she had improved quit a lot but still needed help, she could not do magic with the accompaniment of a wand, she was far better with just her hands, and would be caught every once in a while doing her spells in her garden with nothing more than a pile of books a stirring wand and her long bony fingers. When she turned 10 Dumbledore had kept her locked away for her whole life accept to have the boys visit but they had both graduated and had so much more to do then come visit dahlia. Anthony had scored a job doing something he absolutely loved, training dragons, and timothy became a top notch herboligist and started a long journey in discovering what millions of herbs could be used for what. Dumbledore knew her 11th birthday was shortly around the corner and that she could not always be protected under his guiding wings. But now it was more apparent than ever.


End file.
